This invention relates to a device for cleaning and/or treating hard surfaces, and particularly textured surfaces, which device takes advantage of a popular household cleaning device, a sponge mop. This device is attached to a sponge mop by means of a clip which permits the releasable engagement thereof with the sponge of the sponge mop.
Sponge mops have enjoyed great commercial success, particularly those which are provided with some means or mechanism to permit the user, typically in a private home, to wring out the sponge and thereby rid it of water or other cleaning fluid which has become soiled during floor cleaning.
Modern surfaces, such as no-wax floors, counter tops, appliances, and ceramic tiles are becoming increasingly more textured to provide more versatility to the decor. Homemakers have found that removing embedded soil from the depressions of textured surfaces is difficult without laborious scrubbing. Sponge mops, which are used by a wide majority of the U.S. households, are not efficient in removing the embedded soils of textured surfaces because they are not resilient enough to penetrate into the grooves and do not have enough abrasive action. Thus, an improved system is needed to clean such textured surfaces.